galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Demon Go-Ne
Demon Go-Ne appeared in 1973 TV series called Jumborg Ace. Demon Go-Ne (デモンゴーネ Demon Gōne) is one of the four main antagonists of the TV series Jumborg Ace, and the final foe to be defeated. Demon Go-Ne was created from the coalescence of the daughter and the aide of Planet Gross's president, Gross Go-Ne, forming the female and male forms respectively. Demon Go-Ne appears in episode 47 "Death Robot's Trap is Sure to Kill", where she disguises herself as a human and takes control of Jumborg 9. On the final episode, Demon Go-Ne uses her giant mirror to attack Tokyo from the moon. discovering this, PAT sends one of its planes to the moon to battle Demon Go-Ne but is easily downed by her lasers. Afterwards, Tachibana transforms into Jumborg Ace and flies to the moon. As they fought each other, all seemed well until Demon Go-Ne used her mirror against Jumborg Ace! The mirror's rays managed to harm Jumborg greatly and resulting Jumborg having to retreat back to Earth. Meanwhile, PAT sent another plane which ultimately rescued the downed plane's members. Tachibana himself was badly wounded but raced out of hospital and transformed into Jumborg 9! Lacking the flying ability to fly to the moon, he managed to grab hold of a rocket that was taking off for the moon. As he arrived on the moon, he confronted Demon Go-Ne and used his rays to destroy her mirror! Without her mirror, she transformed into her giant version. While in combat, Demon Go-Ne knocked down Jumborg 9 and was about to end Jumborg 9 until Jumborg 9 discovered a piece of the mirror's fragments lying around and rammed it into Demon Go-Ne's stomach! Yelling in agony, Demon Go-Ne finally collapsed and died. In the movie Jumborg Ace & Giant, Demon Go-Ne is the main antagonist, and uses the robot Jum Killer Jr.. She accidentally blows Jum Killer Jr. up after her mirror reflects Jumborg Ace's beam off of Giant's staff. Powers and Abilities Female * Cane: Demon Go-Ne holds a multi-purpose cane in her right hand which can fire several attacks. ** Devil Laser: Demon Go-Ne can shoot a laser from her cane. ** Freezer Ray: Demon Go-Ne can fire a freezing attack from her cane. ** Flames: Demon Go-Ne can release a stream of flames from her cane. * Cloak: Demon Go-Ne wears a cloak which can absorb the impact from attacks. * Mirror: Demon Go-Ne has a large mirror that can reflect the sun's light as a weapon. * Human Disguise: Demon Go-Ne can disguise herself as a human. * Devil Telepathy Male * Cane: Demon Go-Ne holds a multi-purpose cane in his fight hand which can fire several attacks. ** Devil Laser: Demon Go-Ne can shoot a laser from his cane. ** Freezer Ray: Demon Go-Ne can fire a freezing attack from his cane. ** Flames: Demon Go-Ne can release a stream of flames from his cane. * Cloak: Demon Go-Ne wears a cloak which can absorb the impact from attacks. * Mirror: Demon Go-Ne has a large mirror that can reflect the sun's light as a weapon. * Human Disguise: Demon Go-Ne can disguise himself as a human. * Devil Telepathy Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Telepathic Creatures Category:Cryokinetic Creatures Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Kaiju Category:Characters Portrayed by Nobuo Tanaka Category:Characters Portrayed by Yoshino Ōtori Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1973 Category:Ultraman Universe